


Cookies

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Baking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, Short & Sweet, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: Basically Korone and Okayu baking cookies together.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu
Kudos: 46





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the two fics that I wrote which is dark itself, I’ve decided to try out fluff and instantly know on who to use for it. I’ve hope that you enjoy it.

“Koro-san, I’m home!” Exclaimed Okayu as she closed the door. After she did that, and walk towards to their apartment, she’ve been greeted by a swift attack hug by her dog wife. Then Korone proceeds to kiss her with Okayu returning it. However that sweet moment was stopped when Temanyan, Okayu’s pet cat, scratch Korone’s hand. “Ow!” Yelled Korone. So, they decided to stop on what they’re doing just so Okayu could put an bandaid on Korone’s hand. “So did you get the stuff that we need?” Asked Korone, “Of course, I have Koro-san~”. And so they went to work on making cookies.

* * *

“So, is this how you do it?” Okayu asked while she mixing the bowl. While both of them own the same onigiri shop/bakery, Okayu practically a manager of their restaurant of sorts while Korone’s the chef. “Yes, Okayu, that’s how you do it,” Korone said encouragingly. And so Okayu kept mixing the ingredients while Korone is putting the needed ingredients of it’s either too wet or dry until she finally added the chocolate chips. So, they roll it into a ball and place it in the pan sheet. And after it, they put it in the oven about twelve to ten minutes.

* * *

After on what they just did Okayu decided to lay on the couch simply because she was tired. Korone proceeded to cuddle with her. They kept on cuddling until both of them heard the beep from the oven which prompted Korone to get up and get the cookies out of it.

* * *

After they cooled the cookies. They began eating the cookies together. When the finished eating together Okayu decided to do something smooth. “Koro-san?” “Yes, dear?” “I’m glad that I’m your wife,” she said ever so bashfully. Korone blushed, “I’m glad as well Okayu~”


End file.
